


Working Late

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Paperwork, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Stockings, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: After a completing a backlog of paperwork Hawkeye has a little surprise for Mustang, a surprise that he will very much enjoy.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all Holly here, Pandora asked for some Royai sexiness and here you go, hope you all enjoy it :)

Paperwork is never anyone's favourite task. It takes forever, it has to be legible and if one detail has to be changed then the whole thing has to be redone. It's one of the main reasons why Mustang puts it off as much as he does, leaving it till the office is overrun with it rather than just sitting down and doing it when he's first presented with it. Why does it matter if he doesn't do his paperwork when he can eventually fob it off on his subordinates anyway? Having said that the rest of them have him figured out by now and if it's his own fault (which most of the time it is) they'll now leave him to dig himself out of the mountain.

This time however, it's a different story. This time the order has come from above and they have until the end of the day to complete it. Some being better at paperwork than others are able to finish their share faster and all of Team Mustang has been given a section of it to complete. The instructions are that no one goes home until the paperwork is complete but as shifts finish and piles are emptied the order from Mustang changes to allow people the opportunity to leave.

Fury is the first to be granted the chance to go home, swiftly followed by Falman and Breda. Finally Havoc leaves with a call to Mustang not to work too hard (which obviously he won't), leaving only Hawkeye left to monitor him. With her own paperwork finished she heads into his office expecting to find him doing all that he can to put off thinking about the task at hand. Closing the door behind her she finds him reading through old paperwork, doing exactly as she expected and procrastinating.

“You know I'm very glad that Fullmetal is no longer handing in paperwork,” Mustang says flicking through the papers. “His handwriting is absolutely atrocious.”

“Well he did have to teach himself to write again with his non-dominant hand,” Hawkeye says. “What are you doing?”

“What I'm supposed to be,” Mustang offers with a sheepish grin.

“Really?” Hawkeye asks with a raised eyebrow. “It looks to me like you're trying to _get out_ of doing what you're supposed to be.”

“Ever astute Hawkeye,” Mustang chuckles. “I really should give you a promotion.”

“You wouldn't find someone else willing to put up with you,” Hawkeye tells him.

“No, I suppose not.”

“If you finish, sir, then we can leave,” she says.

“But it's dull,” Mustang whines like a petulant child.

“Well,” Hawkeye says, a smile gracing her lips, “I do have something of a reward for you once you're done.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” There's only one way to get Mustang to co-operate and that is to offer him something. What she has to offer will certainly interest him but there would be no point in revealing that now, that would mean showing her hand and he still has work to do.

With a smirk he picks up his pen. “I'd better get started then.”

Whether it takes him less time to finish the paperwork because he has an audience preventing him from slacking or because he's desperate to find out what this reward is Mustang seems to be flying through it. Normally Hawkeye would need to have a gun to his head in order to get him to work as fast as this. It's almost impressive and her only hope was that he would be this dedicated the rest of the time, then she wouldn't have to chastise him as much. With a final flourish of his pen he signs the last document and smiles up at her.

“Finished,” he tells her.

“Good.”

“Shall we take our leave of the office for tonight then?” he offers. “After staring at these four walls all day I must admit I'm rather tired of them.”

Reaching up to unfasten her hair Hawkeye lets it fall about her shoulders like a golden waterfall. “Don't you want that reward I promised?”

Mustang raises an eyebrow. “What does this reward entail?”

“This,” Hawkeye replies. With swift graceful movements she strips out of her uniform to reveal the black, lacy lingerie she has been wearing underneath it. As the last item of her clothing hits the floor she turns her attention to Mustang's gawping face as he takes in the sight before him.

For a moment he can't speak, all he can do is stare, drinking in the sight of the golden haired beauty before him. After what seems like forever he blinks himself out of his stupor and clears his throat. “Ho... how long have you been wearing that?”

“All day,” Hawkeye replies, a coy smile playing about her lips as Mustang continues to stare.

“Oh...” he says distracted by the tantalising flesh in front of him. “Right...”

“I thought that after _all_ your hard work today you would want some kind of reward,” Hawkeye says, “and that was _a lot_ of paperwork you were given.”

“It was,” Mustang agrees, a smirk spreading over his face.

“So what do you think?”

“I think I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world,” Mustang says, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes you are,” Hawkeye says, sauntering over to him. “Now do you want this reward or not?”

“Yes please.”

Stepping around the back of Mustang's chair Hawkeye runs her hands over his shoulders, pushing his jacket aside so that she can begin undoing the buttons on his shirt. Mustang lets his head fall back and his eyes slip closed as her fingers run over his skin. Lips find his ear as Hawkeye presses a kiss to his cheek.

“I thought you might be a bit more motivated if you saw this,” she whispers, sending a shiver down his spine.

“It's a good look for you,” he says.

“Thank you.”

“If I'd have known you had this on underneath your clothes I would have taken advantage of the situation much earlier,” Mustang says, voice taking on a more breathy quality as her fingers slip lower.

“Oh would you?” she asks with a light chuckle. “From what I could see all you were able to do was stare.”

The mockery in her voice makes something inside Mustang snap and he grabs the wrist of the hand undoing the buttons of his trousers. “I think you'll find there is a 'General' in there somewhere Lieutenant,” he says, voice hard.

“Is there?” she asks, still clearly amused.

Pushing her hands away Mustang gets to his feet, sinks his fingers into Hawkeye's hair and gives it a harsh tug. Hawkeye groans and presses herself against Mustang's chest, looking up at him with eyes swimming with lust. “Yes, now do I need to punish you for your insubordination?” he asks.

“No sir,” Hawkeye all but moans.

“Good,” Mustang presses a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Now bend over my desk like a good girl and show off that gorgeous ass for me. I want to see every inch of you.”

“Yes sir.”

With a sway of her hips Hawkeye goes to drape herself over Mustang's desk, tossing a smile over her shoulder.

Taking his time to appreciate the sight Mustang takes in her shapely legs clad in stockings and the delightful section of her ass hanging out of the underwear. It's the perfect sight and he wants to touch so he closes the distance and gives one of her ass cheeks a hard slap. The way that the firm flesh ripples against his touch is truly a sight to behold and it has a groan tearing from the both of them.

“Beautiful,” he tells her.

“Thank you sir.”

“I think this should be your new uniform,” Mustang says, his hand moving to run up the inside of her thigh.

“Really?” she moans as one of his fingers rubs over her lace covered cunt.

“I'd love to see this strutting around the office more often,” Mustang purrs. “Then again I like this being for my eyes only, that I'm the only one who knows how much of a slut you are.”

“Please sir,” she gasps as his fingers find her clit.

“Please what?” Mustang asks with a cool detachment that sends a visible shiver down Hawkeye's spine. He loves being able to reduce her to this; a whimpering mess just begging to be fucked.

“Please touch me,” Hawkeye pleads, the sound going straight to his dick.

Mustang's hand is snatched away from between her legs and he runs a fingertip up and down her spine. “Do you think that you've earned it?” he asks. “You kept this a secret from me all day, I think you need to be taught more of a lesson.”

“Please _General_ ,” Hawkeye begs, looking at him over her shoulder. She does look beautiful like this; golden hair falling about her face, a light blush dusting her cheeks and her lips slick from having just licked them in the hopes of enticing him.

Mustang chuckles and gives her ass another spank. “Now that's more like it,” he says. “That's how you ask for something you want, now sit on the desk and spread your legs like a good girl.”

On legs that tremble slightly Hawkeye does as she's told, slipping the knickers off and tossing them away before hopping up onto the desk. With her legs spread for him Mustang takes a second to admire the vision in front of him. Panting for breath her breasts are practically straining against the bra and he can see just how wet she is for him already. Mustang seats himself in his desk chair and runs his hands up Hawkeye's spread thighs.

“Beautiful,” he says before pressing his face into her cunt.

A long, low groan is torn from Hawkeye's throat as Mustang's tongue begins to tease and taste her. He allows his own groan to vibrate against her as his tongue moves to circle her clit. Feeling her fingers slip into his hair to grip it tightly he thrusts two fingers into her hot wet cunt. She feels wonderful wrapped around any part of him but being able to taste her as she clenches around his fingers is heaven. Knowing well enough when her orgasm is close he speeds up the movement of both fingers and tongue, pushing her past the brink of pleasure.

With a loud cry Hawkeye comes around his fingers, clenching down on him in the most delicious way imaginable. Finger fucking her through her orgasm Mustang presses kisses along the inside of her thighs, waiting until she has stopped trembling before pulling away completely. Getting to his feet he pulls her into a tongue heavy kiss, allowing her to taste herself. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

“Fuck me,” she gasps, pulling away from his lips to playfully nip at the shell of his ear.

“With pleasure,” Mustang says, tossing his shirt and jacket aside before getting his trousers open and pulling his cock out.

Taking hold of one of her thighs he hitches her leg up so that he can sink into her, filling her to the hilt. Kisses become frantic as he thrusts into her, hard and fast, her nails digging into his shoulders, undoubtedly leaving angry red scratches down his back as he fucks her senseless. The feeling of her wrapped around his cock is incredible and he knows that it won't take much more of thrusting into that hot, tight cunt and he will be lost. A hand reaches between them to begin rubbing at her clit.

“Fuck!” she gasps, tearing her lips away from his. “Fuck I'm going to come!”

“Then fucking come for me,” Mustang all but growls as his fingers and his thrusts speed up. He knows that his own end is close but he wants to get her there first.

It doesn't take much more before she's crashing through her second orgasm of the night. Moaning hotly in his ear she clings to him as she rides out the pleasure, clenching around his cock like a vice. Her fantastic cunt is too much for him to hold out any longer and he allows his own orgasm to hit him, fire running through his veins and pouring out into her. Sinking a hand into her hair he pulls her back in for another kiss.

“You're perfect,” he pants as he pulls away from her lips to catch his breath.

“You should tell me more, I like hearing that,” she chuckles breathlessly, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“I will then.” Pressing their lips together he uses the hold he has on her to pick her up off the desk and carries her over to the sofa that lies along the back wall of the office. Lying down with her on top of him he pushes her hair back behind her ear, brushing his fingers lovingly over her cheek.

“How was that for a reward?” Hawkeye laughs softly, her fingertips tracing patterns at the base of Mustang's throat.

He takes her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. “It was absolutely exquisite,” he replies. “In fact I think we should do this more often, it's vastly more fun than paperwork.”

“Isn't everything?”

“Very true.”

“Well,” she says moving so that she is straddling his hips, “seeing as we have this office to ourselves for a considerable amount of time we shouldn't waste it.” As she speaks she begins to slowly stroke her fingers up and down his cock.

A smirk spreads over Mustang's handsome face. “You are insatiable today, I love it.”

Taking one of his hands she places it on one of her lace covered breasts. “Maybe it's the feeling of lace against my skin,” she says staring down at him. “It makes me feel things more acutely.”

“I can make you feel even more,” he says, his thumb brushing over her nipple.

“Please do.”

Moving herself so that she's over his cock, having stroked it back to life, she sinks down onto it taking him all the way in once again. The moan that tears from her throat is beautiful as she begins to ride him, hard and fast. Hips canting up Mustang meets her thrusts, his fingers still toying with her nipple through her bra. Everything about her is breathtaking from the way her thighs tremble to the arch of her neck as her head falls back.

“God, you're so beautiful,” Mustang tells her, looking up at her with eyes filled with adoration and lust. “You know that, don't you, that you're the most stunningly beautiful woman I've ever seen.”

“Keep telling me,” Hawkeye moans with a slight grin. One of the straps of her bra slips down her shoulder and she looks even more picture perfect than she previously had.

“I love you,” Mustang gasps as he feels her clench around him again. “I love you so much.”

“Come with me,” she gasps as she speeds up the movement of her hips. “Oh fuck, come with me, I'm coming!”

Sitting up Mustang sinks his fingers into her hair and pulls her into another tongue heavy kiss as the both of them reach their peak and tumble down into the pits of pleasure together. He can feel her clenching around him, wringing every last drop of pleasure out of him as they come down from their high together.

“You're beautiful,” he tells her when their lips part.

“I love you too,” she says with a fond smile.

“I very much like this look on you,” he says, slipping the fallen strap of her bra back into place.

“I'm glad,” she says.

“I think...” Mustang begins, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips but is cut off instantly by the sound of the outer office door opening. “I think it's time for us to go,” he finishes in a hushed whisper.

“I agree,” Hawkeye says, stifling laughter.

Ten minutes later, just as one of the cleaners is about to open the door to Mustang's office, both he and Hawkeye step out looking as put together and polished as ever. Mustang smiles as the cleaner gasps softly.

“General Mustang sir!” she cries. “I'm so sorry, I didn't realise that anyone was still here.”

“It's quite alright,” he says with a charming smile. “No harm done, I was simply finishing some paperwork.”

“Not working too hard I hope,” the cleaner giggles, her eyes flitting briefly to Hawkeye who offers her a smile in return. “It's a little cold in here, would you like me to close the windows?”

“Yes please,” Hawkeye says. “The cold helps him to focus but it does begin to linger after a while.”

“Of course,” the cleaner says. “I hope the two of you have a pleasant evening.”

“Thank you very much,” Mustang says. “I'm sure that we will.”

With a smirk shot Hawkeye's way the two of them leave the office and head out of Central Command. They just about manage to remain neutral until they have rounded the corner before both of them dissolve into laughter. It is easy, free laughter that lets out all the tension that has been building. As his breath returns to him he pulls Hawkeye close and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“The cold helps him to focus?” Mustang teases.

Hawkeye gives him a playful smack in the chest. “I could hardly tell her the truth, could I?”

“Why not?”

Hawkeye smacks him again but the smile on her face shows her amusement. “You know bloody well why not!”

“Okay, okay,” Mustang laughs. “I give up, that was the best excuse either of us could come up with.”

“How much trouble would we have been in if we had been caught?” Hawkeye asks, grinning as he takes her hand and begins to walk her home.

“Hmm,” Mustang pretends to think, “considering that we were fraternising on military property I'd say it would probably be a lot.”

Hawkeye stops in front of him and reaches up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Then you must be very glad that I'm good at being discreet.”

“You know,” Mustang says, pulling her close, “I thank god for it every day.”

“You should,” she tells him smiling. “Now take me home and we can have more fun taking this lingerie off.”

“Now that sounds like yet another excellent idea,” he says taking her hand once again.


End file.
